The cost of mobile operator data plans is often based on usage. Each data plan has data usage limits, but users have difficulty determining when the data usage limits have been reached or are about to be reached with existing systems. As a result, users can incur excess data charges. Further, with existing systems, users are unable to determine the relative costs incurred by different applications executing on a mobile telephone.